1st Party Race Changes
The following changes are made to how certain Paizo races work in Nibiru. Aasimar / Tiefling Aasimars and Tieflings can select the variant heritages. They may also trade out their spell-like ability for one of the options presented in Table: Variant Aasimar Abilities and Table: Variant Tiefling Abilities respectively. If a player selects a ability score bonus, it replaces one of the ability score bonuses they are granted already (physical ability scores replace the physical ability score bonus, and mental replace the mental one granted by the base race). This eliminates the Fiendish Heritage feat. Aasimar cannot take options 99 or 100; Tieflings cannot take option 100. Aasimar Investigator FCB: Add +1/4 to the Investigator’s bonus on attack rolls against targets of his studied combat. Android Add the following feature to the Android: Type: '''Humanoid (Construct Subtype) The 3rd party favored class bonuses listed on this page are allowed for classes that are also approved for play with the exception of Shaman. Instead, they must select a shaman spell not a witch spell. Androids are able to psychic cast spells. Alternate Racial Traits: '''Nanite Affinity: Android sorcerers with the Nanite bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. This racial trait replaces nanite surge. Anomaly: Sometimes, a particularly volatile soul can overwhelm the technology of an android body, making the resulting individual subject to emotions, and greatly so. Anomalous androids suffer a –2 racial penalty on saving throws against all mind-affecting effects, emotion effects, and fear effects but can gain the benefits of morale bonuses and suffer no penalty on Sense Motive checks. Additionally, Bluff and Sense Motive are always class skills for them. This racial trait modifies constructed and replaces logical. Astomoi Telepathic Sense is also treated as Blindsight Dhampir Jiang-Shi-Born (Ru-Shi): +2 Str, +2 Int, –2 Dex Vetala-Born (Ajibachana): +2 Dex, +2 Int, –2 Wis Drow Drow inquisitors can select the following favored class bonus Inquisitor Add +1/3 to the number of rounds per day the inquisitor can use the bane ability. The inquisitor gains no benefit from this selection until they gain the bane ability at 5th level. (Source JBE:BoHRC) Ganzi Ganzi Kineticists can select the following favored class bonus Kineticist Add 1/5 of an Extra Wild Talent feat that must be spent on a void element wild talent. Gillman Gillman Cavaliers can select the following favored class bonus Cavalier Add a +1/2 bonus on Diplomacy checks and Ride checks. Ifrit Alternate Racial Trait: Genie Affinity: Ifrit sorcerers with the efreeti bloodline treat their Charisma scores as 2 points higher for the purposes of all sorcerer spells and class abilities. This modifies Fire Affinity. Kitsune Kitsune who select the Keen Kitsune alternate racial trait use Intelligence to determine the DC of Kitsune Magic, as well as the Magical Tail feat. All third party alternate racial traits by Everyman Gaming for Kitsune are approved except the following: All variant heritages Affable Many kitsune are warmly cordial and easy to converse with. A kitsune with this racial trait gains a +1 racial bonus on any two of the following skills; Bluff, Diplomacy, or Knowledge (local). Alternatively they may choose only to gain a +1 racial bonus to one of the listed skills but also treat it as a class skill. This racial trait replaces agile. Kitsune Chakra Natural Finesse Shifting Mind Tanuki Alternate Heritage Physical Description: A tanuki has two forms—a single human form and its true form, that of a humanoid raccoon. In their human forms, tanuki tend toward quickness. In all forms, they possess golden, amber, or brilliant blue eyes. In their true forms, they are covered with a downy coat of auburn fur, although more exotic coloration is possible. Many tanuki are poor shapeshifters, often leaving traces of their heritage such as tails or ears untransformed. * Ability Score Modifiers: Tanuki are agile and tricky, but tend to be physically weak. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Strength. * Size: Tanuki are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Change Shape (Su) A tanuki can assume the appearance of a specific single human form of the same sex. The tanuki always takes this specific form when she uses this ability. Changing shape is a standard action. This ability otherwise functions as alter self, except that the tanuki does not adjust her ability scores and can remain in this form indefinitely. Darkvision: '''Tanuki can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. '''Natural Weapons (Ex) A tanuki has a bite attack that deals 1d3 points of damage. Tricky Fingers (Ex) Tanuki have quick and tricky hands, granting them a +2 racial bonus to sleight of hand. Alternate Racial Traits Innocent (Ex) Tanuki appear innocent to other races, granting them a +2 racial bonus to bluff. This racial trait replaces Tricky Fingers. Kobold Kobolds have access to an alternate stat array: +2 DEX +2 WIS -2 STR Oread Alternate Racial Trait Genie Affinity: Oread sorcerers with the shaitan bloodline treat their Charisma scores as 2 points higher for the purposes of all sorcerer spells and class abilities. This modifies Earth Affinity. Skinwalker Skinwalkers have received extensive updates, which can be found here. Sylph Alternate Racial Trait Genie Affinity: Sylph sorcerers with the djinni bloodline treat their Charisma scores as 2 points higher for the purposes of all sorcerer spells and class abilities. This modifies Air Affinity. Undine Alternate Racial Trait Genie Affinity: Undine sorcerers with the marid bloodline treat their Charisma scores as 2 points higher for the purposes of all sorcerer spells and class abilities. This modifies Water Affinity.Category:Race Category:1st party changes